


open up your heart and let this fool rush in

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hogwarts, Letters, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: (Marauders Era | Euphemont) Ein Brief aus Hogwarts lässt Euphemia und Fleamont sich an ihre erste Begegnung erinnern.
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	open up your heart and let this fool rush in

**Author's Note:**

> __**A/N:** Diese Story ist zu Bild Nummer 19 (einem Retro-Radio auf dem Fensterbrett in einer Küche) der [Summertime Snapshots Challenge](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=69) entstanden.  
> Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich an James‘ Eltern Euphemia und Fleamont heran traue, aber sie haben ehrlich gesagt unglaublich Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Insbesondere Euphemia, bei deren Charakterisierung ich mich etwas an dem orientiert habe, wie mein liebster Teil des Jily-Fandoms sie sieht. Außerdem finde ich die in einem Teil des Fandoms vorherrschende Charakterisierung der Potters als indischstämmig einfach unglaublich sympathisch und positiv, weshalb meine Potters das ebenfalls sind. Algernon ist wie immer ausgeliehen von der fantastischen cgner@ao3.  
> Ein ganz großes Dankeschön für die Beta dieser kleinen Story geht an [Oldhabits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldhabits)! <3

> Hochverehrte Mutter,
> 
> ich weiß, du wirst ungern vor deinem ersten Kaffee gestört, deshalb hoffe ich inständig, dass du diesen bereits zu dir genommen hast. Sollte dem nicht so sein, möchte ich dich hiermit in aller Form bitten, diesen Brief noch einmal beiseite zu legen und zu warten, bis du das Gebräu der Könige (wie dein verehrter Sohn Sirius, der übrigens Grüße ausrichten lässt, es nennt) in ausreichender Menge zu dir genommen hast.
> 
> Ich hoffe, dieser Brief findet dich und Dad gesund und munter vor. Nein, ich habe nichts angestellt. Okay, vielleicht doch, aber ich bekomme dafür keinen Ärger und kann Schulsprecher bleiben. Peter ist wohlauf und Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich gut um ihn. Macht euch also bitte keine Sorgen.
> 
> Weshalb ich aber eigentlich schreibe an diesem stürmischen Herbsttag ist, dass ich deine Hilfe benötige. Bitte versprich mir, dass du diesen Brief im Kaminfeuer verbrennst, sobald du ihn gelesen hast, und dass weder du noch Dad jemals ein Wort darüber verlieren, insbesondere nicht gegenüber einer gewissen rothaarigen Halbgöttin. Oder Sirius. Oder Remus. Oder irgendjemand anderem. Und bitte seht unbedingt davon ab, persönlich zu kommen!
> 
> Mein Anliegen ist das folgende: In der kommenden Woche findet hier in Hogwarts ein Schulball statt. Nun ist es dir wahrscheinlich noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen, aber es gibt da eine Person, die ich gerne fragen würde, ob sie mit mir zusammen dorthin möchte. Die Lage ist jedoch kompliziert, denn diese Person hat mich bis vor kurzem noch keines Blicks gewürdigt und auch wenn wir inzwischen über das Schulische hinaus sogar miteinander reden, ist mir noch kein guter Weg eingefallen, das Thema ihr gegenüber anzusprechen.
> 
> Was soll ich also am besten tun, damit sie auch sicher ja sagt?
> 
> Was meinst du, würde es dir anstelle der Person gefallen, wenn du ein Ständchen vom Sprechenden Hut vor der gesamten Schule bekämest? Das wäre jetzt mein bester Plan.
> 
> Mit der verzweifelten Bitte um deinen weiblichen Rat erwarte ich sehnsüchtig deine Antwort.
> 
> Dein von dir über alles geliebter Sohn,
> 
> James Potter
> 
> P.S.: Diese Person ist nicht Lilly Evans!
> 
> P.P.S.: Auch Remus und Peter lassen beste Grüße ausrichten und dass sie sich schon auf Weihnachten freuen.
> 
> P.P.P.S.: Es ist wirklich nicht Lilly Evans!

Beinahe hätte Euphemia die große dunkelbraune Eule, die an ihr Fenster klopfte, nicht gehört. Zu ihrem Glück war sie beharrlich, so dass sie schließlich doch gegen die Geräuschkulisse um sie herum ankam. Es regnete nämlich draußen wie in Strömen und der Regen prasselte nur so gegen alle Flächen des großen Herrenhauses. Es war ein wunderbares Geräusch, wenn man dazu einschlafen wollte – aber Euphemia wollte gerade genau das Gegenteil: Aufwachen.

Sie und ihr Ehemann Fleamont saßen in diesem Moment beim Frühstück in der kleinen Küchennische, die sie immer nutzten, wenn es nur sie beide im Haus waren. Wenn die beiden Jungs in Hogwarts waren und sie auch keinerlei Gäste empfingen. Sie hatten gerade jeder eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffee sowie einen Tellervoll warmer Idli und Chutneys dazu in die Mitte des Tischs gestellt bekommen.

Die Tasse noch in einer Hand, öffnete Euphemia rasch das Fenster und ließ den Vogel herein ins Warme und Trockene des Hauses. Sie strich der nassen Eule beschwichtigend am Kinn entlang und lächelte, als sie das inzwischen etwas fleckige Pergament entdeckte, das an einem Bein befestigt war.

„Monty, es ist Post von James“, verkündete sie und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Die Eule tropfte auf die Fensterbank; vielleicht sollte sie um ein Handtuch bitten. Aber das Tier sah sowieso schon ein wenig gerupft aus und sie hatte ein wenig Bedenken, mit einem Vogel genauso zu verfahren wie mit ihrem Kater, wenn er matschig und voller Laub im Fell herein kam.

Zusammenhanglos ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie James vielleicht doch noch eine eigene Eule schenken sollten, dann hätte sie dieses Problem jetzt sicherlich nicht. Allerdings war ihr Sohn inzwischen in seinem letzten Schuljahr; wozu bräuchte er jetzt für diese kurze Zeit noch eine Eule? Vielleicht hätte sie ihren beiden Jungs eröffnen sollen, dass sie von den Kommunikationsspiegeln wusste – und einen einfach behalten sollen, um ihren Sohn auch erreichen zu können.

Aber das würde das Problem auch nicht wirklich lösen. Also vielleicht eine Familien-Eule, die James in der Zeit in Hogwarts ausleihen könnte? Wahrscheinlich würde Algernon am Ende ja sowieso nur eingeschnappt reagieren, weil ER eben nicht fliegen konnte. Der Kater ihres Sohnes war James manchmal furchteinflößend ähnlich geworden…

Fleamont riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Was schreibt er denn? Sicher nichts Gutes, wenn er so kurz nach Schulbeginn schon eine Eule schickt.“ Er ließ kurz ab von den Knöpfen des Radiogeräts, an denen er gerade noch herumgedreht hatte, und sah sich zu der großen Hauselfe um, die bereits mit einem Handtuch in den Händen zu ihnen herüber kam.

Euphemia stellte die Kaffeetasse ab und befreite die Eule mit einem leisen Schnalzen ihrer Zunge von dem durchnässten Brief. Während sie las, entkam ihr mehrmals ein Seufzen über die Melodramatik, die ihr Sohn manchmal an den Tag legen konnte – von wem er das nur hatte? Vermutlich von ihr, auch wenn es ihr deutlich besser stand. Wenigstens hatte er dazu auch Fleamonts verwegene Gesichtszüge geerbt. Als sie las, dass James‘ beste Idee bis jetzt war, den Sprechenden Hut zu verzaubern, verdrehte sie die Augen und schnalzte erneut mit der Zunge, diesmal missbilligend.

„Dein Sohn ist seit Jahren in Lily Evans verliebt und schafft es nicht einmal, sie vernünftig um einen Tanz zu bitten“, fasste sie das Geschriebene für ihren Mann zusammen, „Also von mir kann er das nicht haben. Erst recht, weil er denkt, ich würde auf seinen Trick mit dem dritten L in Lilys Namen hereinfallen.“ So oft wie James schon von Lily geschwärmt hatte, fiel es auch schwer, etwas anderes zu glauben.

„Er ist eben noch jung, aber wir haben ihn glaube ich ganz gut hinbekommen. Immerhin hat er inzwischen genug Anstand, zuerst nachzudenken“, gab Fleamont mit einem Schmunzeln zurück, drückte Euphemia einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange und griff sich ein paar der Idli, um sie mit scharfem Chutney zu bestreichen.

Euphemia nahm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln das Handtuch entgegen und wickelte die hogwarts’sche Schuleule kurzerhand darin ein. Dann wanderte ebenfalls etwas von dem Frühstück auf ihren Teller; sie schnitt ein Stück davon ab und hielt es dem Tier entgegen. Die Strecke von Schottland bis zu ihnen war nicht kurz und die Eule musste einen Teil der Nacht hindurch geflogen sein, um jetzt hier zu sein. Sie hatte sicherlich großen Hunger – was sich bestätigte, als der Schnabel nach dem Essen schnappte. Erneut schnitt Euphemia ein Stück ab, erneut fütterte sie damit die Eule, während sie selbst erst einmal beim Kaffee blieb. Kaffee half ihr beim Denken.

Fleamont derweil hatte sich wieder dem Radio zugewendet, biss hier und da gedankenversunken von seinem Frühstück ab. Das Rauschen aus dem Radio veränderte immer wieder seine Farbe, je weiter er an den Knöpfen drehte. Euphemia wusste nicht, wonach er genau suchte, war sich aber sicher, dass sie es beide in dem Moment wüssten, in dem er es gefunden hätte. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit James?“

Erneut nahm Euphemia einen großen, nachdenklichen Schluck und ließ sich nochmal nachschenken, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich hätte ja gute Lust, einen Ausflug nach Schottland zu unternehmen und ihm Bescheid zu stoßen. Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass er nichts Besseres weiß, als einen stinkenden alten Hut mit eigenwilligem Reimschema zu verzaubern, um seine Arbeit zu erledigen und das Herz einer jungen Frau zu erobern. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen!“

„Er hat dir doch sicher geschrieben, dass du nicht selber kommen sollst“, gab Fleamont zurück ohne aufzusehen, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, hat er. Weil Eltern für halbstarke Jungs schließlich immer nur peinlich sind, egal wie gut sie es meinen.“ Erneut schnalzte sie unverständig mit der Zunge und fütterte lieber der Eule noch etwas von ihrem Frühstück. „Eigentlich sollte er inzwischen ja alt genug sein, um alleine zu wissen, wie man mit Mädchen redet.“

Fleamont sah zu Euphemia auf und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, wenn auch gleichzeitig sanfter. „Als würde es dir nicht gefallen, dass er dich um Rat fragt. Außerdem kann er denke ich ganz gut mit Mädchen reden, nur eben diesem einen Mädchen nicht.“

„In Ordnung“, gab Euphemia mit einem leisen Seufzen zu und verdrehte leicht die Augen, „Natürlich finde ich es schön, dass er seine alte Mutter nicht ganz vergessen hat. Trotzdem… Wieso braucht er denn so ewig, meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter auch nur anzusprechen, hm?“

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was Sirius erzählt hat? James war so lange untendurch bei ihr, dass es überhaupt ein Wunder ist, wenn sie ein Wort mit ihm wechselt. Sein Glück, dass sie jetzt zusammen Schulsprecher sind und reden müssen.“

„Eben. Er hätte schon längst vor ihr zu Kreuze kriechen sollen. Das hätte eine so brillante junge Hexe wie Lily Evans allemal verdient.“

„Mia“, seufzte Fleamont gutmütig, als aus dem Radio eine leise Melodie ertönte, die seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu einem begeisterten kleinen Lächeln dahinschmelzen ließ. Vorsichtig, als könnte er sie damit verscheuchen, drehte er lauter.

Wahrscheinlich war es nicht das gewesen, was er gesucht hatte – aber es war noch besser! Natürlich erkannte Euphemia die Melodie sofort. Im Takt der Musik wiegend, stellte sie ihre Kaffeetasse ab und stand vom Küchentisch auf. „Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht, du alter Charmeur“, zwinkerte sie ihrem Mann schmunzelnd zu.

Auch Fleamont ließ von dem Radio ab und stand auf. Breit lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er eine Verbeugung andeutete und Euphemia auffordernd seine Hand entgegen hielt.

Sie ergriff sie und schmiegte sich in die Arme ihres Mannes, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und ließ die Musik durch sich hindurch fließen. Es war eine wunderbar kitschige Swing-Nummer, die sie beide schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tanz begleitete.

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her, dass wir das erste Mal getanzt haben?“, murmelte sie versonnen vor sich hin, die Unfähigkeit ihres Sohnes für den Augenblick vergessen, „Viel zu lange und trotzdem weiß ich es noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen.“

Sie konnte Fleamont gegen ihre Wange nicken spüren. „Ich weiß noch, wie sie die Musik lauter gedreht haben, um zu übertönen, dass draußen etwas passiert. Zum Glück sind alle Lehrer unversehrt wiedergekommen. Und ich weiß noch, wie du mich angesehen hast, als du mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert hast.“

„Ach ja?“, lächelte sie und schenkte ihrem Mann genau denselben kokett-entschlossenen Augenaufschlag, den er damals von ihr bekommen hatte. Woraufhin Fleamont sie aus- und wieder in seine Umarmung eindrehte. Euphemia lachte glücklich: „Ich wusste eben damals schon sehr genau, was ich wollte.“

„Ich weiß noch, die anderen Jungs haben dich alle für wahnsinnig erklärt, als du nicht mit Garrigan Ollivander zu diesem Ball wolltest und stattdessen lieber alleine dorthin bist.“

„Du bist auch alleine hin. Das war alles, was ich als Anreiz gebraucht habe. Und sieh uns an, mein Plan ist perfekt aufgegangen.“ Sie berührte mit ihren Lippen federleicht die weiche Haut an seiner Ohrmuschel.

Die schmachtende Stimme des Sängers schwoll mit dem Orchester an und der Regen gegen die Scheiben begleitete auf zauberhafte Weise das Schlagzeug. Ihre Hauselfe hatte in ihrer Arbeit ebenfalls innegehalten, drehte kleine Pirouetten und bewegte sich zur Musik. Selbst die Eule am Fenstersims hatte inzwischen ihr Handtuch abgeschüttelt und wiegte sich im Takt mit.

Ein gutturales „Hmmm“ war aus Fleamonts Kehle zu vernehmen und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, bevor er Euphemia ohne Vorwarnung dippte.

Sie ließ sich weit nach hinten fallen, streckte ihren Rücken tief, sicher, dass ihr Mann sie festhielt. Sie lachte, glücklich über diese Erinnerung und über diesen spontanen Tanz. Darüber, wie verständnislos James und Sirius sie angesehen hätten, wären sie jetzt hier gewesen. Und darüber, dass sie Lily Evans ja vielleicht doch noch bald kennenlernen dürfte, nachdem sie all die Geschichten kannte.

„Willst du James also raten, allein zu diesem Ball zu gehen?“ fragte Fleamont, als er sie wieder zu sich nach oben gezogen hatte und sie erneut zur Musik einen langsamen Kreis beschrieben.

Euphemia schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin bewahre! Lily Evans ist sicher ein sehr beliebtes Mädchen und wird so auch sicher mit einem charmanten Begleiter kommen. Nicht so charmant wie unser Sohn, aber das kann sie natürlich nicht wissen, wenn er sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer wie ein brunftiger Erumpent aufführt.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann sah sie einen langen Moment zur Eule auf dem Fensterbrett, die Augen leicht zusammen gekniffen.

„Mia, ich kenne diesen Blick“, lachte Fleamont in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton, „Solltest du trotz direkter Bitte unseres Sohnes, es nicht zu tun, nach Hogwarts apparieren wollen, werde ich dich hier und jetzt auf diesem Stuhl da festbinden.“

Ein wenig sackten ihre Schultern, wenn auch eher aus Prinzip denn aus wirklicher Enttäuschung. Sie respektierte die Wünsche ihres Sohnes, immerhin war sie insgeheim überzeugt, zusammen mit ihrem Fleamont einen verantwortungsvollen und eigenständigen jungen Mann aufgezogen zu haben. „Keine Sorge, Monty. Ich werde nur einen Brief zurückschreiben und dann auf das Beste hoffen.“

Der Song ging fließend in einen anderen über, eine beschwingte Beatles-Nummer, zu der sie sich versuchte vorzustellen, wie James endlich Lily zum Tanz aufforderte. Langsam löste Euphemia sich von Fleamont, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, ihn lang und innig zu küssen.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Kaffeetasse und ihrem Frühstück zu, während Fleamont das Radio leiser drehte…

> Liebster Sohn,
> 
> über das, was auch immer du deinem guten Freund Peter angetan hast, sprechen wir nochmal. Jemanden zu Madam Pomfrey zu schicken, geht über jeden Spaß hinaus – auch wenn ich trotzdem hoffe, dass was auch immer es war mit dem notwendigen Flair ausgeführt wurde.
> 
> Nun zu Lily Evans (und ja, ich weiß, es geht um Lily Evans – glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mich von einem zusätzlichen L täuschen?): Vergiss den Sprechenden Hut! Und am besten hast du nie auch nur an so etwas wie Amortentia oder ähnliche dumme Helferlein gedacht! Oder ich verspreche dir, dass du dafür eher früher als später, aber spätestens bei der Abschlussfeier die Rache einer Mutter erleben wirst!!! Jedenfalls bin ich mit deinem Vater zusammen mehrere Pläne durchgegangen und wir sind gemeinsam zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diesmal Ehrlichkeit weiter kommt als irgendeiner deiner großen Pläne. Immerhin rennt dir auch die Zeit davon. Also vielleicht solltest du dich am besten einfach fragen: Was würde Amitabh Bachchan tun? Was würde Rishi Kapoor tun?
> 
> Lily Evans hat deine verdammt nochmal beste Seite verdient, keine halbgaren Reimkatastrophen von alten Hüten, die bereits tausende von Schülern auf dem Kopf hatten. Und nur weil sicherlich auch einige von ihnen Sleekeazy benutzt haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie alle frisch gewaschene Haare hatten. Aber ich schweife ab.
> 
> Du wirst das alleine machen müssen und ich weiß, du schaffst das auch. Immerhin bist du unser Sohn und wir haben dich unter anderem zu einem Ehrenmann erzogen. Wenn es sein muss, geh vor Lily Evans auf die Knie und bettle, auch wenn dein Vater meint, das wäre jetzt vielleicht eher abschreckend. Aber als allererstes solltest du sie trotzdem um Verzeihung bitten.
> 
> Natürlich wäre mir auch lieber, wenn du sie mit einem großen Strauß Rosen und einem Liebeslied umgarnst, aber ich weiß nunmal leider, dass mein Sohn vieles ist, aber eben kein Sänger.
> 
> Bestelle Sirius bitte, dass er an sein Versprechen denken soll, dieses Jahr nicht beinahe von der Schule zu fliegen, sondern seinen Abschluss mit Bravour zu meistern, wie ich weiß, dass er es kann.
> 
> Bestelle Remus bitte, dass er genug essen soll. Zur Sicherheit schicke ich gleich heute noch mit einer Posteule ein Päckchen mit richtigem Essen und natürlich Schokolade los.
> 
> Bestelle Peter bitte eine gute Besserung und dass er besser auf sich aufpassen soll, wenn er mit euch Jungs unterwegs ist. Oh, und er soll seiner Mutter für das fantastische Kuchenrezept danken.
> 
> Dein Vater lässt ebenfalls Grüße bestellen und dass es nicht das Ende der Welt ist, wenn sie nein sagt. Was natürlich gelogen ist, aber du weißt ja, wie er es meint.
> 
> Deine dich liebende Mutter
> 
> P.S.: Das nächste Mal schreibe bitte nicht so schwülstig, das steht dir nicht zu Gesicht. Ich bin sicher, Lily Evans wird es auch mögen, wenn du zum Punkt kommst.
> 
> P.P.S.: Natürlich sind vier Pakete für euch unterwegs, sollte das nicht aus meinem vorangegangenen Brief zu entnehmen sein. Gib gerne Lily Evans etwas ab.
> 
> P.P.P.S.: Sollten Lily und du neue Kleidung für den Ball brauchen, habe ich den Schneider in Hogsmeade bereits verständigt. Ihr müsstet nur noch bei ihm den Stoff auswählen.

Als James an diesem Abend vom Quidditch-Training kam, taten ihm sämtliche Glieder weh. Er wusste, er war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. Bei Lily. Bei dem Brief an seine Mum. Bei Lily. Bei dem Schulball. Aber das war doch noch längst kein Grund für Sirius, ihm einen Klatscher nach dem anderen entgegen zu schleudern!

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich Gesicht voraus auf die Couch des Gemeinschaftsraums fallen. Das Maunzen von Algernon, der es sich im nächsten Moment ausgerechnet auf seinem Rücken bequem machte, erwiderte er mit einem missmutigen kleinen Grummeln. Nur einen Moment einfach so liegenbleiben...

„Oh hey, James“, riss ihn Remus‘ Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „Deine Eule von gestern ist zurück.“

Auf einen Schlag war James hellwach und wieder aufrecht, worüber Algernon sich fauchend echauffierte. „Hat sie einen Brief dabei?“

Remus klang misstrauisch: „Wem hast du denn eigentlich geschrieben? Was war so wichtig, dass du bis spät nachts noch geschrieben hast?“

„Nichts“, versicherte James hastig und war bereits selbst schon am Fenster, um dem Vogel den Brief von seiner Mum abzunehmen.

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich beim Lesen, wurde nachdenklich. Wo bekäme er denn auf die Schnelle einen Turban her? Oder ein Motorrad, mit dem er Evans beeindrucken könnte? Stand sie überhaupt auf Motorräder? Und wie schwierig wäre es, ein Motorrad in den großen Saal von Hogwarts zu fahren?

„Hey, Potter?“

James sah auf und fand sich Lily Evans‘ tief smaragdgrünen Augen gegenüber wieder. Hastig knüllte er den Brief zusammen und versuchte Remus‘ Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, so dass er ihn vielleicht im Feuer vernichten könnte, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er setzte an, etwas zu erwidern, aber ein ‚Ich war’s nicht‘ wäre zu sehr Schuldeingeständnis und ansonsten war sein Kopf mit einem Mal beängstigend leer.

„Hab ich dich etwa unterbrochen?“ fragte sie und ihr Blick ging fragend zu dem Pergament in seiner Hand.

„NEIN! Nein, nein, alles… Was… Was kann ich für dich tun, Evans?“, fand er seine Stimme wieder und gab es auf, Remus mit den Augen irgendetwas signalisieren zu wollen.

„Oh, sehr gut. Ich wollte dich nämlich fragen, ob wir nicht gemeinsam zum Schulball nächste Woche gehen wollen?“ Sie lächelte leicht, auch wenn sie seinem Blick nicht begegnete in diesem Moment. War das ein Witz? Ein Scherz, damit er…? Nein. Er wusste, Lily war verdammt clever, was er sehr an ihr liebte, aber sie wäre nicht so fies, bestimmt nicht. Hatte Remus vielleicht…? Und hatte er überhaupt richtig gehört? Lily war hier, stand direkt vor ihm, auch nachdem er ein paarmal geblinzelt hatte. Und sie wirkte… ungeduldig?

„Ähm. Jetzt wo du es sagst… Klar. Sehr gern. Auf jeden Fall. Bin dabei“, versicherte er hastig, so dass sie das, was er da zu hören gemeint hatte, gar nicht mehr zurücknehmen könnte.

„Gut“, lächelte sie breit, „Kommst du mit mir die Aufsichtsrunde machen?“

„Sekunde!“ James sprintete hinüber zum Kamin, warf den Brief hinein und zündete ihn mit einem gut platzierten Feuerzauber lichterloh an. Dann sprintete er wieder zurück zu Lily und hakte sie kurzerhand bei sich unter. „Scheiß auf Rishi Kapoor!“

„Okay, was auch immer das jetzt heißen soll.“

**ENDE**


End file.
